scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery
Shouldn't we add the DVD and Blu-ray in Home media? It has been confirmed. Scoob16 (talk) 19:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Scoob16 :Add it then. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Can we temporarily unlock this? I got the information and can get a screenshot of the title card for the infobox. My local Walmart put the DVD out three weeks and a day earlier then scheduled so I bought it not knowing it was not suppose to be released as of yet. FanOfCountry 23:42, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well... I think I'd prefer to wait for it's general wide release date. I could always add it as trivia. I just need the link to the shop's online store. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Shop's online store? FanOfCountry 00:28, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :I was just going to add the screenshot and the information for the infobox. FanOfCountry 00:33, March 11, 2014 (UTC) INFORMATION: Fred Tatascoire as the Bear, Edited by: Kyle Stafford, Written by: Michael Ryan, Produced and Directed by: Brandon Vietti Executive Producers: Sam Register and Michael J. Luisi, Co-producer: Alan Burnett. Also Grey DeLisle is credited as Grey DeLisle Griffin this time. FanOfCountry 00:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That's good of course. I should've asked you for that. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I could just unlock it if you want to add that now? Just have the title card on standby if you want, and you can be the first one to add it. Is it really just called the "Bear"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I see that you uploaded but if you could just keep it on standby for a few more days, thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Can do. Yeah it is just "the Bear" according to the End Credits. I can add the credits if you want. Just one question does the executive producers and the co-producer all go in the Producers section? FanOfCountry 01:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Also running time is 87 minutes. FanOfCountry 01:15, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::All in one section. You can look at previous DTVs for comparison. You can add it now if you want. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:17, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I deleted it, but hopefully I should be able to just restore it when it's needed. Be mindful of what the Bear is called within the film as sometimes credits aren't 100% accurate. If it is called that then remember to disambig with the film's name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:24, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :I will double check and let you know for now you can relock the page as I have finished adding the information. FanOfCountry 01:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Could you unlock the page? I want to add the other voice actors! --Luigim99 (talk) 09:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :So there are others... I think I'll wait until March 25. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:07, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Now...unlock! :) grrrrr --Luigim99 (talk) 21:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 Latinoamérica The movie was released in Latin America on March 19 Mystery71 (talk) 22:07, March 19, 2014 (UTC) En YouTube esta la pelicula desde 6 dias. Es en espanol! --Luigim99 (talk) 22:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 Mystery, you can set up the "In other languages" if you want to. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Someone should add song, characters, objects, villains and locations categories! --Luigim99 (talk) 19:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :Someone should add pages for these things! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :?--Luigim99 (talk) 21:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 It's not that hard to figure out. First comes the pages and with that comes the cats. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) How do you create those kind of pages? --Luigim99 (talk) 21:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :You mean category pages, right? But there's no point creating them when there's no article pages to to fill them up. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC) But I already created 2 song pages!--Luigim99 (talk) 13:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :Well, you're off to a good start then. Just carry on. Do I need to hold your hand? :P -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Wrestlemania/Superstarmania When I watched this movie on TV when it was released, the word Wrestlemania was replaced by Superstarmania. Yellowlightning1996 00:20, February 17, 2019 (UTC)